The present invention relates to compounds and pharmaceutical compositions useful in treating heart failure.
More particularly, the present invention concerns certain 2(1H)-pyridinone compounds, methods for preparing such compounds, pharmaceutical compositions containing these compounds, and a method for treating heart failure in a mammal by employing these pharmaceutical compositions.
United Kingdom Patent Application No. 2,070,606, published Sept. 9, 1981, describes certain 2(1H)-pyridinone derivatives and their use as cardiotonic agents.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,951 describes certain 3-substituted-6-(lower alkyl)-5-(pyridinyl)-2(1H)-pyridinones and their use as cardiotonic agents.